1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to soft magnetic MgMnZn-ferrite material which is particularly suitable for use in deflection rings. The invention also relates to a deflection ring which is manufactured from said material as well as to a cathode-ray tube comprising a deflection coil having a deflection ring according to the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A soft magnetic MgMnZn-ferrite material is known per se. This is a soft magnetic material which corresponds to the formula Mg.sub.0.63 Zn.sub.0.37 Mn.sub.0.01 Fe.sub.1.78 O.sub.4 and which is marketed under the trade name 2A2. Said material has suitable soft magnetic properties such as a sufficiently high initial permeability (.mu..sub.i) for the intended application in a cathode-ray tube, a high resistivity (R.sub.s) and a high Curie temperature (T.sub.c). However, said ferrite material has the disadvantage that the power losses (P) are rather high. These losses increase at higher frequencies. As present developments lead to TV receivers and monitors being operated at ever higher frequencies, the use of the known MgMnZn-ferrite in deflection coils is increasingly experienced as problematic owing to the relatively high power losses occurring under these conditions.